Sweet Kisses 5: I Dare You
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: It all starts with a meeting with Robin and Raven. She dares him to stay away from her. What problems will this arise?


Ok, Starfire and Beast Boy might be included a couple more times, and then I will go on with another dilemma in the series.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans.**

**------------------------**

Sunday:

It all started out when Robin walked into Raven's room to steal some of her everlasting packs of gum. He didn't know that Raven was sneaking into his room and stealing his everlasting bars of chocolate.

So eventually, when the two birds left the others' room, they had to bump into each other.

And they did.

"Robin, what are you doing with my gum?" Raven asked while Robin simultaneously asked, "Raven, what are you doing with my chocolate?"

They just stared at each other but it wasn't long before Robin started to kiss Raven senseless.

He pushed her into a wall, and his hands slid down her slim body, while her hands were ruffling her hair.

Raven pushed Robin away, and said, "Robin, calm down."

"But I want to be with you." Robin said, as he tried to get into her mouth again. But Raven pushed him with her powers, and stuck him onto a wall.

"Yes, I can see that boy blunder. But we're going to get caught by Starfire and Beast Boy." Then she put him down.

"To hell with Starfire and Beast Boy." Robin said, as he went to push her onto the wall again, but Raven dodged it.

"Robin, you're obsessed right now. Calm down."

"I will, as soon as you kiss me,"

"Oh pleaser. You know what, since you're so obsessed, I dare you that you can stay away from me for… two weeks. If you lose, you're my slave who will stand by me for one month, getting me things, etc. You can't mention me unless we're on a meson, and you cannot kiss me." Raven said.

"And if I win?" Robin asked.

"You can kiss me as much as you want for the rest of the year."

"One year!" Robin said, exclaimed. "No way, too short."

"Fine, two years. Happy?"

"No. I can't stay away from you."

"Oh get a grip. Deal?"

"Deal."

**------------------------**

**With someone who heard all this:**

Starfire had heard all of this. Tears were streaming down her eyes. But she would do anything to get Robin back.

So, she had a plan. If she stayed close to Robin for these two weeks, maybe his feelings for Raven would change.

**------------------------**

Monday:

Robin was having _such_ a hard time staying away from his love. Then he heard a knock on his door.

"Robin? We must speak immediately."

Robin opened the door to see Starfire.

"Yea Star?"

"We must spend more time together! I feel as if we are drifting apart. And I do not wish that."

'Oh damn', thought Robin.

"Starfire, I have a lot of work to do, and I-have-to-finish-it-bye!" He said quickly, and then closed the door.

'This is not going well.' Thought Starfire. 'I must find a way for him to drift away from Raven.'

**------------------------**

Wednesday:

Robin's POV:

Starfire had come in yesterday as well. Did she hear the conversation between me and Raven?

No, that would mean her powers wouldn't work because she's unhappy.

But, her powers are working…

If she _did_ hear the conversation when Raven dared me, then she must think that I would fall for her.

What am I going to do?

**------------------------**

Next Monday:

Raven's POV:

A week has passed. I can't take it anymore!

This dare… it wasn't to test if Robin could stay away from me, it was a test to see if I could stay away from him!

And it isn't working.

Starfire has been sticking to Robin all week. I know what she's doing! She's trying to see if Robin will talk to her, ask her out, or make him hers.

I'm not going to let that happen.

------------------------

Wednesday:

'This is not working!' thought Starfire.

She knocked on Beast Boy's door.

"Friend Beast Boy? I must ask you something."

"Coming."

Beast Boy opened the door to find Starfire.

"Yea Star?"

"Do you have feelings for friend Raven?"

"Uh, maybe." Starfire pouted at him.

"Okay! I do!"

"Very good. Keep Raven busy tomorrow, I must see Robin."

"Will do."

**------------------------**

Thursday:

"Hey Raven, wanna hang out?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

Raven looked over at Robin, who was being dragged by Starfire.

"Sure Beast Boy."

Raven and Beast Boy went to the carnival together, but Beast Boy was unaware that Starfire took Robin to the same place.

**------------------------**

After riding all this different rides, Raven felt as if she would puke.

Robin did not puke, but he was getting tired of Starfire babbling on and on.

Then Robin saw Raven. He motioned her to move. Behind her, he saw Beast Boy.

Anger rose up in Robin. 'She was with Beast Boy?' he thought.

"Robin, I must go to the bathroom. Please excuse me." Starfire told him, and then left.

**------------------------**

"Raven, I'm going to the bathroom, k?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yea, sure." Raven replied, while eating her cotton candy.

Raven saw Robin and walked towards him.

"Robin, this isn't working." She said when she reached him.

"Tell me about it."

"Look, I only made that dare because I was obsessed with you, and I needed to calm down before we did something we'd regret." Raven said, while looking at Robin.

"So… does this mean I win?" Robin asked, with hope in his eyes.

Raven sighed, and then said, "Yes."

Robin took her cotton candy from her, ate some, and then brought Raven to an alley.

Guess what happened?

**------------------------**

**Please review. **

**Btw, my Valentine's Day story will come tomorrow. (Today's 2/14)**


End file.
